


What Natasha Fears [meta]

by GloriaMundi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during the Nine Worlds 2015 'Working with Characters' workshop. Brief, but I knew more about Natasha by the end.</p><p>Thanks to irisbleufic for running the workshop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Natasha Fears [meta]

Natasha doesn't - didn't -- know why she feared the cold hospital, its grey light and its narrow corridors, so much. 

She fears loss of mind, loss of intelligence. She never drinks to excess. She does not indulge her vices. She fears being made into a mindless beast like the Hulk. Not knowing herself, not having hold of her history. 

The place she fears most is the place that she knows but doesn't know _how_ she knows. The place which is intimately familiar. The place where they took another part of her away.


End file.
